


Home from the Stars

by Keyfantasy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Coming of Age, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyfantasy/pseuds/Keyfantasy
Summary: Lars is finally home. Coming home was hard enough, coming to terms with his new reality and watching others come to terms with it is another problem altogether. Lars isn't human anymore...not really. Can he pick back up with his human life or is he just not meant to live on Earth anymore?





	1. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars has always been one of my favorite characters and his last arc finally inspired me to write instead of read! There aren't nearly enough Lars stories so I decided I'd contribute something. Enjoy!

The first thing Lars heard once the door of the Sun Incinerator opened was the ocean, the crashing of the waves and the hissing of the tides. He hadn’t even realized it was a sound he’d missed until now. God...how long had he been gone, weeks; months!? There were no calendars in space, and now that Lars didn’t eat or sleep there was no way to track the passage of time.

He stepped off the ship and felt his shoes sink into the sand, his chest tightened and his eyes misted. It was the beach. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. It was ridiculous that he was getting so emotional over the beach he’d lived on his whole life! Lars took a deep breath in and had to squeeze his eyes tighter against a new onslaught of tears. The smell...it smelled like home.

He’s home. He made it. He’s home.

“LARS!” A loud, elated shout interrupted his peaceful homecoming. Lars barely had time to open his eyes to see a mop of black hair before he was bowled over. He landed on his back in the sand with two small arms wrapped around him.

“Lars! You made it!” Steven looked up from where he was wrapped around Lars to yell. “After Connie and I left you we weren’t sure you’d come home but you did! You’re here!” Steven was grinning literally ear to ear. Lars smiled down at Steven and wrapped his arms around him to squeeze.

“Of course we made it.” Lars smirked as Steven squirmed in his hold. “I told you we’d be right behind you guys, didn’t I?” He squeezed harder and reached a hand up to ruffle the kids’ hair his smirk easing into a smile. ‘Home.’ The thought made him pause. “Steven?” Steven looked up and Lars took a deep breath before asking the question that had been haunting him everyday he’d been away. “How long have I been gone?” 

Steven scrunched up his face in thought. “Well Connie didn’t talk to me for almost a full month after I got back, then it was another two weeks before we came to visit you, then it took you awhile to get here after that...I don’t know...about three months maybe?” Steven guessed. 

‘Three months?’ He’d been gone that long. Lars felt his eyes start to mist agian at the thought. He’d missed the whole summer. He’d had plans for this summer. After the Steven body switching incident he’d sworn to himself that by the end of the summer he’d stop being so...so fake and start being the real him. He’d planned to actually ask Sadie out by the end of the summer. It was too late for that now. ‘She probably doesn’t even care anymore...not after I abandoned her...’

“Lars? Are you okay?” Steven was still looking up at him, now with a frown on his face. “I know it’s been a long time but everyone really misses you! Your parents have been so worried and Sadie missed you so much! I missed you too!” Steven buried his face back into Lars chest at that and tightened his arms tighter around him.Lars smiled and squeezed back.

“Yeah. I’m okay. I’m just happy to be home is all.” Lars closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “And I’m a bit worried about how much might have changed while I was gone is all.” Steven looked back up and opened his mouth to comfort Lars again when a loud shout made them both jump.

“STEVEN!”

Lars looked up to see Steven’s gem family standing in front of the ship looking nervous with weapons drawn. Lars let his arms fall so that Steven could lean back. “You did tell your family we were coming...right?”

Steven scratched his head, “Um...well I didn’t tell them much about my time on homeworld. Aaaaaand I might have forgot to mention you and the off colors.” Steven said in a rush with a sheepish smile. Lars smacked his forehead. Of course.

He gently put Steven down and got back up, as he moved the gems tensed. Lars froze and put his hands up. “Uh, we come in peace?” They lowered their weapons at that causing Lars to let out the breath he’d been holding. Just as everyone was relaxing the off colors made their entrance. Lars watched as the gems in front of him gaped as the off colors filed off the ship.

“This is Earth?” Wondered one Rutile twin, “We Made it?” Asked the other as she looked around in awe.

“I predict that Lars is going to be knocked over by Steven. Steven’s here how exciting!” Exclaimed Padparascha as she walked down the ramp. Rhodonite walking right behind her shrieked at the sight of the other gems.

“We’re too late! The diamonds armies are here already! Quick everyone back on the ship!” She attempted to duck behind Padparascha but Fluorite came up behind her and lifted her back up.

“Those...aren’t...regular...gems...they’re different...too.” Fluorite said slowly, smiling at Steven’s family as they looked at the newcomers in complete bafflement. 

‘Worlds colliding...weird.’ Lars couldn’t help but think as he watched the two different gem groups look at each other. The off colors had never met gems like them from a different world before. They weren’t sure what to make of the crystal gems.

The crystal gems looked just as lost. Lars wondered how long it had been since any of them had seen gems from homeworld who were like them. Seeing all the gems standing together on the beach was weird enough for him it must be mind boggling for them.

It wasn’t weird for Steven though. He leapt forward hugging the Rutile twins first, then Padparscha, then Rhodonite, then Fluorite before finally returning to Lars side with a huge smile on his face. “You’re all here! I can’t believe you guys all made it!”

“Steven...who are your friends?” Asked Pearl hesitantly eyeing the other gems with a nervous interest. Garnet and Amethyst let their weapons disappear as Steven turned back to them.

“Um...these are my friends from homeworld! They’re off colors, y’know, different! This is Padparascha,” Steven said quickly pointing as he talked, “she can predict the past. Those are the Rutile twins and Rhrodonite, she’s a fusion like you Garnet.” The two fusions stared at each other, Garnet in excitement and Rhodonite in surprise. “This is Fluorite, she’s a fusion of six gems!” Pearl audibly gasped at that. Garnet and Amethyst looked like their eyes couldn’t get any starrier.

“Oh and this is Lars!” Steven exclaimed pointing at him. Lars smiled a half smile and waved. “You guys remember Lars, right?” All three gem immediately switched from excitement to confusion.

“Steven, last time I checked Lars was human...and humans aren’t pink.” Amethyst said as they all stared at him. Lars felt like a hand was squeezing his heart. Humans aren’t pink? What was he then? Lars knew that he wasn’t exactly normal anymore...but hearing it spoken out loud like that...hurt.

‘Did Steven even tell anyone on Earth that Lars had died? That he was brought back to life? That he’s pink now? That he doesn't even count as a human anymore? Does anyone know!? Or is everyone going to freak out when they see the new pink zombie in town? His parents had always wanted a normal son; would they hate him like this? And would Sadie even...’ Two hands landed on his shoulders and he turned to see Fluorite smiling at him. The pressure in his chest eased a little with her smile. Even if everyone on Earth hated him he’d still have the off colors. This was who he was now. An off color space rebel. Lars straightened his back and squared his shoulders; everyone was just going to have to deal with it.

“No this is Lars, I swear!” Steven started to explain. “See when we were back on homeworld together we were fighting off the robots trying to kill us and Lars jumped on one and blew it up! Boom!” Steven shouted causing the gems to jump. He smiled at their jumps before his smile fell and his eyes dulled. “But then the explosion flung him into a wall...I heard a loud crack so I knew it was bad...and he hit his head on a rock. That crack was even louder...and there was blood and...he died. By the time I ran over he was already dead and his head was bloody and I was really scared and sad and I...I didn’t know what to do so I started crying.” Steven looked like he was about to start crying now. 

 

The gems were starting to look distressed at the idea of Steven going through all this and it was clear to Lars that telling this story was hard for Steven. “Steven you don’t have to tell us-” Pearl started to say but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. 

‘Poor kid didn’t talk to anyone about what had happened!?’ Steven literally cradled Lars dead bloody body and didn’t talk to anyone about it!? Lars couldn’t exactly blame Steven though. Lars barely even remembered his death...just the flash of the explosion and mind numbing pain. But he remembered after Steven had gone home staring at the puddle of his own blood on the ground in horror. Lars didn’t like to think about let alone talk about it and Steven was probably just the same. ‘He shouldn’t have had to see that...he’s just a kid.’

“I’m fine.” Steven paused for a moment and then he was smiling again. “My tears fell on him and I guess I do have healing tears like mom because he woke up and he wasn’t dead or even hurt anymore! He did turn pink...” Steven shrugged, “but that’s okay, right Lars? You don’t mind being pink, right?” Steven turned his smile on him.

Lars sighed. Did he mind being pink? A little yeah.. But he was alive and if that meant he was pink so be it. “No I don’t mind being pink, Steven.” Steven gave him a huge smile at that and Lars noticed his shoulders sagged a little in...relief? Had Steven expected him to be mad about his new coloring? Lars smiled down at him and ruffled his hair again. “Pink’s cool. Only real men wear pink you know.” Lars winked at Steven’s now beaming face.

Steven turned back to his family. “So that's the story of how Lars became pink!” Pearl still looked doubtful and who could tell what Garnet was thinking but Amethyst had started to grin.

“Woah, so he’s like a cool pink zombie now!? Brought back to life on another planet!? That’s so awesome!” Amethyst was practically jumping up and down with excitement, she ran right up to Lars. “Do you want to eat any brains or amble around an abandoned hospital or y’know, do any zombie things?” Lars wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“No. I do not want to eat any brains.” Gross.

Amethyst looked very disappointed at the lack of zombie enthusiasm. Pearl looked over at her and sighed. “Steven, Rose did have healing tears but she never brought anything or anyone back from the dead. If she had I would have known about it.” Pearl declared still looking very unnerved by Lars and the off colors. Steven frowned at Pearls dismissal.

“You didn’t know all about mom though! You never knew about Lion and Lars is just like Lion. They’re both pink and have magic portals in their hair. Mom probably brought Lion back just like I brought Lars back!” Steven was still frowning at Pearl but she no longer looked so sure of herself.

Suddenly Fluorite stepped forward from behind Lars. “It...doesn’t...matter how... Lars...became off color...he is...who he is.” She explained slowly smiling softly at Lars. The other off colors were all nodding. The Rutile twins were both smiling softly at him.

“Without Lars we never would have left the Kindergarten.” Explained one twin, “let alone fly all the way to homeworld!” Finished the other. The crystal gems smiled at the newcomers.

“I suppose you’re right...” Pearl started, “but if what Steven says is true Lars is a very lucky human.” She smiled tentatively at Lars. He nodded back at her. He was beyond lucky. He knew that much at least. Garnet stepped towards the off colors and gave a small smile.

“Welcome to your new home. Any friends of Steven are friends of ours.” Garnet said causing the off colors to all start beaming. “Now, let’s get you all moved in.” 

The off colors quickly followed Garnet and the other crystal gems towards the house but Lars stayed back. He turned to the ocean and looked out at the horizon. Home.

“LARS!” Lars jolted as Steven came up behind him and grabbed his arm. He started pulling Lars towards the house. “Come on, there’s someone you have to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lion  
> Wonder what that could be about?  
> Thanks for reading feel free to comment! It's the first story I've written in years so go easy on me!


	2. Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Lars to meet his counterpart so that they can connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a weird almost filler chapter that needed to happen.  
> Lion's the only one with any idea as to what Lars is going through and  
> will go through after all.  
> Enjoy!

In all of the three months that Lars had spent with the off colors in space he didn’t think he’d ever heard Fluorite laugh. But she was definitely laughing now, a deep slow laugh. She was speaking with Garnet and Rhodonite. They all looked like they were enjoying their conversation, Rhodonite was laughing too although her laugh was more like a quiet giggle. Lars was walking too far behind them to hear the details of their conversation but he thought he heard them mention fusion. A little bit ahead of them Pearl was attempting to talk to Padparascha but she was starting to look a bit frustrated. Lars could understand if Pearl got a little annoyed with the one-sided conversation. After all it took a lot of focus for Padparascha to stay in the present and not in the past and because of this conversations with her were really slow, which could rub people the wrong way.

Lars had to hand it to Pearl though, she was clearly making an effort to keep the conversation going despite Padparascha’s long pauses. Amethyst and the Rutile twins were walking beside them obviously sharing stories based on the arm flailing and excited smiles. Seeing the off colors already laughing and trying to settle in made Lars feel warm all over. This was going to be their new home, where they wouldn’t have to hide or run.

When they approached the house and the temple the off colors all gasped at the sight of it. “Is this going to be our new home?” Asked one of the twins. “It’s so beautiful!” Exclaimed the other. They all looked up at the temple in awe, even Fluorite seemed at a loss of what to say. Watching their reactions to the temple, Lars had to acknowledge how beautiful it really was from the outside. He’d never really thought about it before. It was just one of those weird parts of beach city just like Steven and his family were. He hardly gave it a second glance in the past. He’d taken it for granted.

The off colors and the crystal gems all started to walk towards the house but when Lars made to follow them he was jerked back by a hand on his arm. He whipped his head around to see Steven smiling at him. “What’s up Steven?” Lars questioned already looking ahead to where the off colors had stopped to wait for them.

“I already told you! There’s someone I want you to meet. But he’s not in the house he’s this way.” Steven started trying to pull Lars away from the house towards the cliff. “Come on Lars.” He groaned when Lars didn’t budge. Steven looked up at him with a confused frown but Lars didn’t see it.

He was looking at the off colors. The second Steven had tried to pull him away the Rutile twins and Rhodonite had all taken a few steps back towards them as if they meant to follow them and Fluorite had started frowning. Their reactions froze Lars in place. When was the last time they’d been separated from each other? Probably when they’d had to split up to sneak onto the first ship they stole which must have been at least two months ago. They’d all been joined at the hip since then. It felt weird to just...leave them with crystal gems. Obviously they’d be fine and so would he but it still made Lars feel...nervous.

It was clear to him that they were all nervous about it too. Even Padparascha had now taken a few steps back toward Lars. They were all staring at Lars, anxiously waiting to see if he’d bring them along with him. A large part of him wanted to...but they were on Earth now. They were safe from the Diamonds and homeworld, at least for now. Lars would eventually need to be out of their sight anyway if he wanted to go back to his old life...

“Lars?” Steven was still looking up at him in confusion, totally oblivious to Lars and the off colors internal battle. Lars took yet another deep breath and threw a smile down at Steven before turning back to the off colors.

“You guys go up ahead with the crystal gems. Steven’s got something to show me.” They still looked uneasy about leaving Lars behind so he smiled at them. “Go on ladies, I’ll be right behind you. Go get a tour of our new home so you can show me around later.” They all smiled back at Lars and turned to follow the crystal gems. Lars let his smile fall and let out a sigh, his chest feeling a little tight as they walked away. ‘You’ll see them in a bit stop being so clingy.’ He told himself as he turned back to Steven. “Alright then, let’s go.” He tried to start walking down the beach but Steven still had a grip on his arm and now he was the one who wasn’t moving. Lars tried yanking his arm, “What’s wrong now?” Steven frowned again.

“Nothing wrong! I just...why didn’t you want to leave the other? Do you not want to be alone with me anymore?” Steven looked like he was going to burst into tears at the very thought. “I know being friends with me was what got you taken be the gems in the first place so I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to be around me...but I swear I’d never hurt you on purpose!”

‘Fuck,’ was the first thought that ran through Lars head quickly followed by, ‘does Steven really think that Lars could ever blame him for homeworld?’ Steven was the only reason Lars was standing here at all and, yeah dying wasn’t something Lars had wanted to do, but it’s not like he stayed dead. Lars reached out quickly and dragged Steven into an awkward hug. Lars wasn’t normally one for hugs but Steven could be the special exception.

“It wasn’t you Steven. I don’t mind hanging just the two of us and I know you’d never hurt me. You don’t have a mean bone in your body.” Lars smirked down at Steven. Plus I’d like to see you try to hurt me. I’m pretty badass now you know.” Steven let out a laugh from where his face was still pressed against Lars but Lars could tell he was still upset. “I just...haven’t been separated from the off colors in a long time. We’ve spent the last few months together in hiding and on the run...we just all feel safer together is all.” Steven stiffened and pulled back.

“Oh...I didn’t think about that.” Steven’s face was bright red as he laughed nervously. “Good, cool, I’m glad we’re okay. Now come on you’ve got to come meet lion!” Steven grabbed Lars again and began dragging Lars down the beach and around the cliffside. They’d gotten almost to the other side of the cliffs when Steven’s words finally registered with Lars.

“Wait! Did you say meet Lion? Like a real Lion!?” Lars questioned suddenly not feeling so keen on going with Steven. He tried to yank his arm but Steven just laughed at his question.

“Not a lion, Lion. He was my mom’s and now he’s mine. You met him once at the Big Donut. Remember, I moved all the trash out of the dumpster so Lion could lay down and you got really mad at me.” Steven explained like that cleared everything up, which it definitely did not. Although Lars did have a vague memory of the garbage incident. “See there he is! Lion, come meet Lars!” Lars looked up to where Steven was pointing and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop...again. Lying on a huge boulder at the bottom of the cliffs was a giant lion...a giant pink lion. The large cat opened one eye to look at them then slowly stood up and yawned, showing off some very sharp teeth, before jumping down right in front of them.

Lars wasn’t sure if his heart could even speed up anymore but it felt like it was racing as the lion walked up to them. He was huge. Lars had only seen a live lion once before on a school trip to the zoo so he wasn’t sure but he thought this lion was bigger than the average lion. He was also a pale pastel pink, just like Lars. He looked down at Steven as he realized what that meant.

“He’s like me, isn’t he?” Lars asked quietly not wanting to attract the lion’s attention. Lars could see Steven nodding out of the corner of his eye but his full attention was now on the lion standing right in front of him. Lars locked eyes with Lion and for a moment nothing happened but then Lion’s eyes began to glow. Lars watched as they slowly glowed with a white pink light, brighter and brighter. Steven was saying something to Lars but he couldn’t hear anything. The light in Lion’s eyes suddenly flashed and then Lars wasn’t Lars anymore.

\-------

‘He crept forward stealthily. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to eat yet but he was so hungry, just a little wouldn’t hurt. He took two crouched steps forward and no one seemed to notice. He tentatively stretched a paw out to try and snag a leg but three growls and a swipe at his head rebuffed him. He flinched back with his ears laid back on his head. He heard a laugh and turned to see the not-lion lioness standing behind him. She smiled and reached down for a leg. No one growled at her, they never did. She turned back to him and laid the leg down in front of him with another smile. He let out a happy mew and settled down to eat.’

‘He’s almost full grown when his father drives him away. He’s a threat to his pride and his father’s leadership but he didn’t want to leave. When he’s far enough away from his pride he starts to cry out in chuffing moans. He’s alone now and no one would come when he cried, not anymore. But someone did come. The not-lion lioness came, appearing in a flash of light on the rock in front of him with a smile. He wasn’t alone.’

‘She comes and goes but always returns. He spends all the days she visits glued to her side. He should be looking for a mate to start a pride of his own but he didn’t want to. He was content with his tiny pride of the two of them. But one day when she came a huge creature followed her and attacked them. It was clearly trying to hurt the not-lion and Lion jumped into battle to protect his pride. It jumped towards him but Lion snagged it’s back leg in his jaws yanking it back. It turned and leapt on him instead. Lion tried to fight it off but it was a lot bigger than him and all it took was it’s teeth hooking onto the back of his neck and Lion was gone. He remembers blinding pain and then nothing.’

‘Then he saw a light, a bright light, the same brightness as the not-lion’s mane. Lion comes back. But he’s not a regular lion anymore. He could now understand the not-lion’s words, she was called Rose. He had a special portal in his mane now which Rose went into. It felt strange at first but then it felt almost like scratching an itch. He was not hungry anymore, didn’t need to sleep, and he never changed. So many moons pass, so many seasons but he stays the same. Rose visited every few moons to sit with him or go into his mane. The last time Lion saw her she was heavy with a cub. Lion had felt excitement for the first time in decades. A cub, a new member of their pride. She told him she was going to leave, that he would have to rpotect the cub, Steven. He rubbed his head on her stomach in response and she smiled. He never saw her again after that day and Lion stayed alone for many years until Steven finally came.’

\------

“LARS!!” A loud shout in his ear snapped Lars back to himself. He fell down to his knees and started gasping for breath like he’d been drowning. Steven fell down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Are you okay!? Lion’s eyes started glowing and then so did yours and neither of you were moving or breathing!”

Lars shook his head. Was he okay? No he was not okay. That was insane. Lars tried to get his breathing back under control as he came back to himself. His whole body ached with an exhaustion that he hadn’t felt in months. How long had Lars been trapped in Lion’s memories? Probably a long time since Steven was hugging him like he’d gone and died again.

“I’m fine.” Lars gasped out to reassure Steven even though it was a total lie. His head was spinning with images of a life he didn’t live. He felt like he hadn’t just seen Lion’s life, he’d lived it. The back of his neck was throbbing as if Lion’s death had been reenacted on Lars body. It made Lars wonder if Lion had experience Lars’ Life and death. Lars looked up at Lion who was lying on the ground huffing out breaths. Lion opened his eyes as if he could sense Lars looking at him. He gave Lars a slow blink and raised a paw over his right eye causing Lars to let out a gasp. Lion was telling him he’d seen and felt Lars’ life and death. Lars had to concentrate on keeping his hand from reaching up to touch his own scar. Just when Lars thought his life couldn’t get any weirder...

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Steven was still clinging to Lars, looking extremely worried. “You look like you saw a ghost and tried to run away but then you got tired and it ate you!” Lars snorted at Steven’s diagnosis. He definitely felt like he’d seen a ghost but the adrenaline of the memory swap was wearing off now. His heart was returning to its lackluster beat, the ache of Lion’s death was fading, and Lars was feeling like himself again. Lars eased out of Steven’s hug and slowly stood up, ignoring the slight tremble in his legs.

“I’m okay, really. You’re lion just decided to take me on a trip down memory lane is all.” Lars sent a little fake glare down at Lion who huffed back at him. A part of Lars wanted to be mad at Lion. He was finally home and ready to leave soe weirdness behind. Not to mention the fact that Lars had already died a pretty painful death, why’d he have to relive Lion’s as well? But another part of Lars felt a sort of kinship with Lion; once upon a time he’d been a regular lion just like Lars had once been a normal human. Neither of them had chose to come back and yet here they were. Steven suddenly let out a loud gasp causing Lars to look over; he was starry eyed with a gaping mouth.

“You saw Lion’s past!?” Steven exclaimed, grabbing onto Lars arms again and they were seriously going to have a talk about personal bubbles. Just because Lars couldn’t bruise anymore doesn’t mean he likes being manhandled. Steven began shaking his arm with excitement. “That’s awesome! When did he meet my mom? What happened to him? Has he always liked to sit in boxes!? What was it like? Did he ever-” Lars quickly covered Steven’s mouth with his hand.

“Will you calm down!?” Lars yelled. He wasn’t a patient person on his best day and Steven’s excitement was frying his already destroyed nerves. Steven slowly nodded so Lars took his hand away. He stuck one hand in his pocket and brought the other up to rub his neck. “Alright then. Yes I saw his past. He knew your mom his whole life and died fighting a gem monster with her. I didn’t see any boxes in the savannah so who know when that started...and it was weird. It wasn’t like I was watching a movie it was more like...I was him. He’s been around for a long time so it felt-” Lars froze as he realized exactly what he’d seen in Lion’s memories. Years, decades, and centuries all flying by;oh god. “Steven? Do you know how old Lion is?”

“Um...I met Lion when he was already pink so I don’t know. Why? Did you see something in his memories?” Steven asked with his head tilted to the side. Lars shook his head and smiled. He was trying very hard to remain calm and appear relaxed, even though he could feel the stirring of panic in his chest. Lars took a deep breath and pushed the panic down for the time being. Temporarily compartmentalizing, a trick he’d had to master on the run. Panic attacks while sneaking onto ships and fighting gems didn’t go over well. The calm wouldn’t last forever, it never did. Eventually Lars’ anxious brain would drag the issues back up and he’d deal with the anxiety attack. But he could stay calm until he was alone. He’d already freaked Steven out enough for the day. Lars took another breath, in and out. 

“Naw I didn’t see anything I was just wondering.” Lars bluffed ruffling Steven hair with an easy smile. God, when had Lars become such a good liar. It was almost scary. “Now let’s go back to the others. The off colors are probably getting antsy.” Lars turned to walk away with Steven at his heels. He was stuck at a slow walk though. His body still ached like he’d been awake for centuries and all he wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately Lars couldn’t actually sleep it off. He’d tried again and again to sleep and all he’d ever managed was a ten minute nap once. So the ache in his muscles would probably be around for the next few days at least.

As Lars and Steven slowly walked back towards the house they could hear Lion’s chuffing moans calling after them. “We’ll be back soon Lion!” Steven yelled back to reassure the big cat who was still collapsed in the same place he’d flopped after the memory swap. Lion answered Steven’s calming words with an even softer moan.

‘He doesn’t like being left alone.’ Lars thought as the walked away from the soft moans. Lars could relate to Lion’s fears. Even before his death Lars hated to be alone and now, after seeing Lion’s memories the idea of being alone scared his even more. When they rounded the cliffside out of Lion’s sight he let out one last mournful moan and Lars’ scar flashed with white hot pain. Lars let out a quiet gasp at the phantom pain, trying not to let Steven notice. He clenched one hand into a fist and gently raised his other hand to run it down the length of his scar, panic gripping his chest again.

‘If Lion had lived for centuries, how long was Lars going to live? And more importantly how long was Lars going to have to live alone?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Mortality
> 
> This chapter was just Lars learning a bit more than he cared to about  
> his condition. Next chapter's a lot more of Lars, so be prepared for that.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
